Kagome's Crush
by Inudemoness89
Summary: Kagome is saved by someone other than Inuyasha and What! has a curush on them! YYH Inu X over. This story had 215 reviews, but FF.Net deleted it for no reason! see bio for explanation! Is really good! InuKag(sry) !complete!
1. New Hero?

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of their characters!

Kagome's Crush

Chapter 1- New Hero?

Kagome was walking out of school with her friends. She was smiling and talking to them.

"Hey Kagome, Do you have a crush on some one?"

"Ooo, I bet I know who it is. It's Hojo isn't it?"

Kagome was walking with her friends swarmed around her asking her questions.

"No, it's not Hojo, I don't like anybody!" She looked down and her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh come on Kagome you have to like someone! I'll tell you who I like! You know the guy who sits two seats behind you in social studies? Him! Yotoko!" Her friend then kind of drifted off into her own little world. Her cheeks then bright pink also.

"Hey Kagome you do like someone! You're blushing!"

"Huh? No I don't! There is no one around here who I like! Not even Hojo!"

"Wow!"

"I don't believe you. You're holing out on us!"

"Yeah, Come on Kagome I told you who I liked!"

"TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!"

"OK! Fine you don't know him. His name is...." Kagome's eyes widened. She had sensed someone.

"Kagome! Kagome! Who is it?" They were all waving their handing in front of her.

"I think there may be something wrong with her!"

"EARTH TO KAGOME!" they all said in unison.

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of it. "I am sorry guys. I have to go see you tomorrow!" she ran off to see who it was she sensed.

'Who is that? I'm sensing demons in my era! Maybe I should go get Inuyasha. No! There isn't any time!

She ran to a forest and stopped. She looked around, but no one was there.

"Come out demon! I know you are there!"

Six demons jumped down from the trees around her. She was surrounded.

"Ah! A human! I could use a good meal."

"Uhh." Kagome stood there nervously.

The demons all jumped down from the trees at the same time to attack her. Kagome closed her eyes tight and braced herself for the attack. Just then someone grabbed her and jumped out of the way and saved her.

'Huh? Inuyasha?' She looked up to see who saved her. It wasn't Inuyasha!

He set her down.

"Are you OK?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Now hold on while I kill these guys off!"

Yusuke jumped up in the air and fought them one by one. Just the one of the demons thought they would try a sneak attack on him. Yusuke didn't see it coming.

"Look out behind you!" Yusuke turned around, but it was too late to do anything. Just then the demon fell into a million pieces. He was cut by a sword.

"Must I always baby-sit you Yusuke?"

"Hiei! Thanks! Sorry I'll try to be more careful." He said with a cocky attitude.

"So, do you mind if I step in and take out the rest of them?"

"Sure, why not. Go ahead Hiei."

Hiei jumped up in the air and sliced the rest of the demons to pieces.

'Who are these people?' Kagome thought as she watched with surprise.

"Good work Hiei! You always make quick work of those weaklings!"

"Well, I see I wasn't needed after all."

"Huh? Oh hey Kurama!" Kurama walked up to them slowly. "So should I go tell Koenma that the demons who escaped were taken care of?"

"Yeah, sorry we didn't leave you anything to do."

"That's ok; I wasn't really in the mood to fight anyway."

"HEY! Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara! Over here!" Kuwabara came running.

"Hey I saw Hiei headed over here and then I saw Kurama so I figured something was up. So, what is up?"

"Oh nothing we just took care of some demons who escaped spirit world.

Kagome just sat there not sure whether or not to move. They were acting as if she wasn't there!

"Ooo! Urameshi who's the girl? Don't tell me you're cheating on Kayko!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I kind of forgot you were here?" Yusuke said smiling.

Kagome stood up and was about to leave, but she wanted to know more about these people. They kind of reminded her of her friends in the Feudal Era. Kuwabara ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey nice to meet you my name is Kuwabara. I know this is kind of short notice, but will you go on a date with me tonight?"

Kagome hit him over the head a hard a he could. It knocked him unconscious.

"Whoa! You have some arm there! I'm glad someone finally hit him!" Yusuke said. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hi, this is Hiei, Kurama, and that one you just hit over the head is Kuwabara. You'll have to excuse him. He doesn't know when to quit!"

"That's alright I'm kind of used to it. Someone else I know is like that!"

'That guy Hiei is a demon and so is that one Kurama.'

"Is there something wrong?" Hiei said staring at her.

"Hiei and Kurama, you guys are demons, right?"

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Well, I kind of....."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down next to her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Well I sensed that you were in trouble, so I came to see if you were OK."

"You're a little late! It's a good thing they saved me, or I would be dead right now!"

'That girl knows that demon? Wait he's only half demon' Hiei thought. They all looked at each other thinking the same thing.

Author's note:

Ok how do you like my new story? Send me a review letting me know what you thought. I will post another chapter soon!


	2. Crushing

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Chapter 2- Crushing

"Inuyasha this is Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and that one over there is Kuwabara."

"Hey, Inuyasha that Kuwabara is just like Miroku!" Kagome said in a voice only Inuyasha could hear. Kurama smirked.

"So, Kagome do you live around here?" Kuwabara asked with excitement.

"Will you leave her alone you moron?!"

"Well, I do live around here, but I am rarely home! I live at the Higurashi shrine up the road."

"Yeah, I know where that is!" Kuwabara said turning around.

"You probably shouldn't have told him that!" Yusuke told her looking rather ashamed of his friend. Yusuke looked down at his watch. "Ahh!" he made everyone jump. "Kayko is going to kill me! I was supposed to meet her an hour ago!"

"Man Urameshi don't scare me like that!" Said Kuwabara.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go! Nice meeting you two!" Yusuke yelled as he sped away as fast as he could.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must go to. I should go report to Koenma that the demons were taken care of. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Kagome." Kurama said as he ran off in the opposite direction Yusuke headed, and then disappeared.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you should probably head back to the well. I will meet you there in a couple of hours."

"Why? What do you need to do?"

"I have to go back to school to get my homework and I have to pack my bag. I will meet you back at Kiade's village."

"Fine, just make it quick!" Inuyasha ran off toward the well.

Kagome then noticed that she had been left alone with Hiei.

'I thought he left with the others!"

Hiei smirked and then jumped up in the tree.

"You know you kind of remind me of Inuyasha." Kagome said while looking up at Hiei.

She stared at him. 'He is kind of cute when he stands there like that. Wait! What am I saying?'

Hiei noticed her staring at him and looked at her.

"Do you have a problem? What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, I have to go. Hey what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. I will probably go back with Kurama. Why?"

"No reason. I'm just curious that's all. If you want, when ever you are around you can come by the shrine and visit."

Her cheeks turned bright pink as she turned and walked away. Hiei stood in the tree looking slightly confused. He then chose to follow her.

Kagome ran home and up to her room. She grabbed her bag and started packing it.

Hiei landed on a branch of the tree outside her window. He looked into her window. She was packing her bag like she was going away for a while.

She then ran out of her room. He watched her run to the well house. He stood in the doorway and watched with confusion as she stood by the well.

She then jumped in the well. Hiei was shocked and ran to catch her. He is quick so when he got there she was still falling, but was out of reach. He watched her fall. Then she just disappeared.

'What just happened? She just disappeared.' He stood up and walked out of the well house. He then decided to go back to spirit world and he ran off.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and pulled her heavy bag over the edge of the well. She slung it over her shoulder and walked away toward Kiade's village. She walked into Kiade's hut.

"Hello Kagome."

''Hello Kiade. Can I leave my bag here while I go talk to Inuyasha?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Kagome ran off toward the tree that Inuyasha sat in. The tree that they usually meet at. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree and noticed Kagome was there. Kagome walked over to the log under the tree and sat down. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and sat in front of her.

"So what took you so long?"

"What are you talking about? I told you I had to run some errands."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get your bag so we can maybe finish our quest for the jewel shards." Inuyasha said without turning.

Kagome sat there and waited for Inuyasha to return.

"Koenma, the six demons that escaped were taken care of thanks to Yusuke and Hiei."

"Good, very good." Koenma said while playing with a puzzle cube.

"Sorry I'm late." Hiei said walking into the room.

"Hiei where were you?"

"I had to run an errand." He said looking away.

The doors to Koenma's office flew open and Yusuke was standing there.

"Ah ha!" Koenma screamed. ''Yusuke what are you doing?"

"Sorry, but this is the only place I could think of to come to that Kayko won't be able to follow me!" Yusuke said while slowly walking in with his hands behind his head.

Hiei and Koenma stared at Yusuke.

"Yusuke what did you do this time?"

"I was late meeting her at the movies and now it's like she wants to kill me or something. I swear the girl's gone insane!"

"Hello everyone! My we have a crowd in here today!" said Botan as she entered the room with a cheerful smile. "Oh, by the way Yusuke, Kayko is looking for you."

"Yeah I know! That's why I am here."

"Ok what did you do this time?"

"He was late meeting her at the movies because he was working." Said Kurama.

"Ahhhhaa!" screamed Koenma very irritated. Then he threw the puzzle cube out the door just missing Botan. "I hate those things! I can never figure them out!"

Author's Note:

Hey thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! I'm trying to decide what should happen next and school's getting in the way, sorry if it takes me a while to get these posted! I'll try my best to get them posted as soon as possible! -.- -- -.-


	3. Normal life

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their characters!

Chapter 3- Normal life

"Hey! Would you please warn someone before you decide to throw something, sir!"

"Hey Botan nice to see you again!" Kuwabara said while inching closer to her.

"Well I think I'm going to go hang around somewhere else, it's too crowded here." Kurama said while walking out. "Hiei are you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and watch. This could be entertaining. I'll catch up with you later."

"Hey Hiei! I know what we can do!" Yusuke said with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, like what?"

"What would you say to an afternoon of training? I'd practice with the moron over there, but he's not much of a challenge."

"Hey! I heard that Urameshi! I am too strong!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Just shut up OK!" Yusuke said while waving his hand in Kuwabara's face.

"Sure, why not? Let's go! It should be interesting to fight you." Hiei said while walking toward Yusuke.

"OK then. See ya Boton and Koenma!" Yusuke said while running out the door with Hiei following.

Inuyasha came back with her bag slung over his shoulder.

"By the way Kagome, Who were those people?"

"Uh, I thought I already introduced you to them."

"You did, but that's not what I mean! There were two of them who were demons, I smelt it."

"Yeah, Hiei and Kurama. They are good guys though! They work for Koenma."

"Who's that?"

"He's King Yama's son!"

"King Yama?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh! How long are you going to stay Kagome?"

"I don't know. A couple of days."

"OK then let's go!"

He bent down to allow Kagome to climb up on his back. They searched all day and didn't find anything. They stopped for the night.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep.

'Why can't I go to sleep?' Kagome looked up at the tree above her where Inuyasha slept. He was peacefully asleep. She quietly stood up and walked over to the tree. Since he wasn't high up, she very quietly climbed up to where he slept. She then sat there just staring at his face. Her gaze was broken when she heard a sound in the bushes. It made her jump. She got scared. She then climbed onto Inuyasha's lap and wrapped her arms around his waist and kind of cuddled close to him.

Inuyasha had felt someone grab him and lay on his lap. He opened his eyes to find a sleeping Kagome in his lap with her arms wrapped around him. He felt her shiver when a cool breeze blew. She cuddled up closer for warmth. He then wrapped his arms around her and inhaling her scent fell asleep.

Yusuke landed on his feet after Hiei had came after him with a very powerful, very fast attack. He was trying to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't --- have been able-----to get this----kind of training-----with Kuwabara." He said in between breaths.

Hiei landed in front of Yusuke with his sword in hand. He was wearing his usual black pants and he had tossed his cape, as usual, before the fight. He sheathed his sword and sat down on a near by rock.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke stiffened at this voice.

"K-Kayko!"

"Yusuke where have you been?! I have been looking all over for you!"

"Uh, Kayko I, Uh, I-I was training with Hiei!"

"Oh! I get it! Training is more important than spending time with me! Huh?"

"No, I just, Uh. I'm sorry Kayko!"

Hiei sat there watching from a safe distance. 'Kayko is the only one who has managed to beat the Great Urameshi every time!'

Hiei stood up and decided to leave them alone. "Yusuke I am going to go for a run. I'll see you around!" Hiei grabbed his cloak and ran off.

"OK see ya Hiei!" He waved and then directed his attention back to the red faced girl in front of him. Gulp

Author's note:

Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I was extremely busy with school lately and actually I still am! My friend it practically about to kill me because of this story! She really, really, really, really, REALLY likes Hiei! She wants Kagome to fall for Kurama! Send me a review on who you think she should fall for! Hiei or Kurama! I am kind of leaning toward Hiei because if Inuyasha is going to fight this guy later he's got to be tough and Hiei and Inuyasha kind of have some similarities! Well, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!


	4. Feelings

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Except the characters I make up!

Chapter 4- Feelings

Hiei ran far away. He wasn't sure where he was going. Then He found himself standing in front of the Higurashi shrine.

'I wonder what ever happened to that Kagome girl. She just disappeared.' Hiei climbed the steps to the Higurashi shrine and went up to the well house.

"Kayko, calm down." Yusuke said while waving his hand at her.

"Yusuke! You missed another date because you were too busy!"

"How about this? I go home and change my clothes and then we go see a movie? If I don't show this time you can do whatever you want to me."

Kayko stood there for a minute thinking about it. "Fine Yusuke!" She then turned and walked away. "I will come by your house around 7:00pm!"

"Fine, see ya then!" Yusuke got up and ran towards home.

He ran into his house and took a shower. When he got out he changed in to his usual green outfit.

Kagome awoke in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up at his face and saw that he was still asleep. He looked calm and peaceful. She smiled and then realized where she was. She hugged Inuyasha tighter so she wouldn't fall.

Inuyasha stirred when someone grabbed him tighter. He opened his eyes slightly and remembered that Kagome had slept in his lap last night. He smiled. She looked up at him.

"Oh! You're awake!"

"Yeah."

"I have to go home today. I have to school."

Inuyasha frowned. "No! You can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Inuyasha sat there trying to think of a reason."You just got here! We have jewel shard to find!"

"Inuyasha I will come back right after school. How about that?"

"How long is that?"

"About 7 hours."

"Fine, but you better come right after."

"I will, I promise!"

Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped down from the tree and put her down to let her go home.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

She grabbed her bag and ran off to the well. When she got there she jumped in. When she was in her time she ran toward her house.

Hiei was standing by the sacred tree. He saw Kagome run in to the house and run back out and down the stairs.

'She's back! I wonder what happened.

Hiei decided to head back to Spirit world.

back at Spirit world

"Yusuke, where is he?"

"Uh, Koenma sir I think he has a date with Kayko."

"Botan go get him and bring him here he has a job to do."

"But, he has a date with Kayko."

"I don't care what he has to do he has a job that is very important and I need him here now! If you do not bring him here by tonight you will get 100 spankings."

"Very well sir."

Botan went to get Yusuke.

Yusuke was at home getting ready when Botan rushed in to get him. She grabbed him by the arm and almost pulled him out of the house when he stopped her.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing Botan?!"

"You have to go to Spirit World right away! Koenma said you have to go right now and if you don't come back with me now I will get 100 spankings!"

"I can't go I have to go out with Kayko before she kills me for not being around before."

"She knows about your job and what you do I am sure she will understand."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same girl here?"

Botan looked confused, but that disappeared quickly. She grabbed Yusuke's arm and quickly pulled him back to Spirit World.

"Koenma I brought Yusuke."

"Good job Botan."

Kurama arrives with Kuwabara. Hiei is already there.

"So what is it that was sooo important that I had to miss my date with Kayko?"

"Well, Yusuke I have a new mission for you guys and you will require the assistance of a young girl that lives in the Higurashi shrine. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Koenma pulls up a picture of her on the video screen. Everyone looks at it in surprise.

"Hey Yusuke, isn't that the girl that he helped rescue from those six demons on our last mission?"

"Yeah, you're right Kuwabara! I thought she looked familiar."

"Oh, so you already met her?"

"Yes, she was there with those six demons, one of her friends was half-demon."

"Yusuke she is very important to this mission so I'll need you to go get her after I'm through explaining the mission to you of course."

"Ok, will you hurry up already; I'd like to still make my date with Kayko tonight!"

"Very well, it seems that Kagome can sense demon auras. You will need her to find the 4 demons who stole the dragon's might necklace from Spirit world. If a demon possesses the necklace, its power would increase 100 fold! The demons are in disguise, even you guys won't be able to tell where or who they are. Not even our demon compass will help, but Kagome will e able to help."

"Man! Is it just me or are you guys always getting robbed? I mean the first time was with Kurama and Hiei's group and now these 4 people you speak of. You guys need to heighten security or something!"

"Yusuke you need to go get that girl and bring her here immediately. She will be getting home in about an hour. Hiei I want you to go with him just in case that Half-demon friend you guys speak of is with her."

Yusuke and Hiei ran out of the office and headed to the Higurashi shrine to get Kagome.

Author's note:

There! Happy? I updated. I had a little trouble thinking about how to make Kagome and the winner of the contest get together. By the way the winner is ???. It's a secret! You'll have to read and find out. I will update as soon as I can I just have to update my other stories now. I'm a little behind, Now that school's out, I have more time!


	5. Getting Kagome

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or the shows.

Chapter 5- Getting Kagome

Kagome was walking home with her friends. They were asking her questions like, what happened after you left? What did you do?, Were they cute?

"GUY! Cool it! I already explained this to you I don't want to repeat myself!"

All her friends shut up. When they got to the end of the street they all said bye and headed in separate directions.

Kagome arrived at the shrine stairs. She sensed Inuyasha's presence and another demon she recognized, but didn't know who it was. She began to climb the stairs and when she was almost at the top someone ran up behind her and grabbed her and then took off.

'Who grabbed me? Where are they taking me?'

Kagome opened her eyes to see who had her and it wasn't Inuyasha! It was someone she met before she just didn't remember who.

"Hey put me down! NOW!"

"Sorry we can't do that! We have orders to take you with us."

Kagome slightly jumped at the sound of another voice.

(A.N- Can any of you guess who they are? Anybody?)

"Who are you people?"

"Oh you mean you don't remember us?" The person who was carrying her said. Suddenly they stopped and put her down.

"You guys! What do you want with me?"

"We need your help." Said Yusuke.

"We have a mission and you are the only one who can help us. You sense demon auras, correct?" Hiei said.

"Well yes, but-"

"We need you to just find the demons for us so we can get the necklace back from it. The necklace makes any demons powers increase 100 fold! It was stolen from Spirit World."

"Will you help us?"

"Well,..... I .....guess I will."

"Thank you meet us at your school tomorrow and we will go!"

"K."

Hiei and Yusuke ran away to go back to Spirit World.

Kagome headed back home.

Author's Note:

Yes, Yes, Yes I know it is short! I am on vacation in another state and I still thought about you ppl. I am typing this on my laptop in the car right now so. You know. Well you all should know what to do. Send me a review of course!


	6. Telling the hanyou

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 6-

Telling the Hanyou

Kagome was heading back home. 'Man! Why couldn't they have brought me home! I already walked from school and then they grabbed me and dragged me away like by 2 miles! How rude!'

She walked until me reached the shrine stairs. She climbed the stairs up to the top and stopped. She felt Inuyasha near. 'That's right he was here when Yusuke and Hiei took me. Gulp I don't think he will be happy.' She looked around the shrine and saw that he was lying in the god tree.

She cautiously walked over to the tree.

"Ehem. Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and in front of her. "Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting here a while!"

"Inuyasha I was on my way up the shrine stairs,.." 'I don't think I should tell him that two guys grabbed me and ran away. I don't think he would take that very well."

"And?"

"When my friends called me over and wanted to show me something at their house around the corner, so I went." 'Good one Kagome!" She congratulated herself.

"Oh! Well are you ready to go now?"

"Uhhh, go?"

"Uhh, yeah, go. Go back to the Feudal Era!"

"Oh! Yeah, Inuyasha I can't go."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Inuyasha, I have something very important to do."

"What is more important here than finding jewel shards?"

'Sigh I guess I am going to have to tell him something. I'll tell him, just not everything.'

"King Yama's son contacted me today and asked me to help him. I have to meet him tomorrow."

"King Yama?!"

"Yes."

"Well, OK, but you better be telling the truth!"

"I am!" 'Just not the complete truth. I don't like lying to Inuyasha, but I can't let him know about the other mission.'

Inuyasha felt that Kagome wasn't telling him everything, so he left. He went in to the well house and hid, making Kagome think he went back.

Kagome walked back to her house and did her homework.

The next day after school

Kagome walked out of her last class and out side the school. Someone was watching her the whole day.

(A/N: No it isn't the YYH gang.)

He wanted to know what she was up to.

Kagome walked out to the fence that was around the basketball courts. She leaned up against the fence and was under a tree. She waited for Yusuke and Hiei to arrive. Inuyasha satin the tree. Being careful that she didn't sense him. (A/N: Don't ask me how he does that just go with it. K?)

A couple minutes later Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama walk up to Kagome. Inuyasha has to hold himself back to keep himself from jumping out of the tree. The three boys kind of huddled around Kagome.

"Good, I am glad to see that you showed up." Kurama said with grace.

"Yes."

"Good, So that means you'll help right?"

"Yes I will help you."

"Good, because you didn't have any other choice. If you had said no I would have dragged you along any ways." Hiei said in his arrogance.

"Oh Hiei, there is no need to say such things." Kurama said placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei just brushed it off.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked kind of nervously.

Inuyasha wasn't sure who these people were, but he had seen them before. The two, Hiei and Kurama, were demons. He didn't like them being so close to Kagome.

"Now we bring you to see Koenma. He has requested that we bring you to him so that he can explain the whole mission to you." Yusuke said politely.

"Uh, OK."

"BOTAN!!" Yusuke shouted.

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree, deaf.

Then there was a flash of light and a girl with blue hair and a pink Kimono, floating on an oar looking thing, appeared out of no where.

"Yusuke you don't have to shout so loudly!"

"Botan we are ready to go to Spirit World."

'Spirit World, what is that?' Inuyasha thought as he continued to watch them. 'What mission are they talking about. How could Kagome go on another mission when she didn't even finish the first one?'

Yusuke grabbed Botan's hand, Kurama grabbed Yusuke's hand, Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand, and Kagome grabbed Hiei's hand. Then In another flash of light they all disappeared.

Inuyasha shielded his eyes with his sleeve and when he removed his sleeve they were all gone!

"What the-? Where did they all go?"

A/N:

OK, OK, How was that? You all sent me so many reviews for this story! I thank you all! I have gotten so many that told me to update and I was just having some trouble trying to figure out how things should play out in this chapter, so forgive me! I will try to update as soon as I can, but I also need to update my other stories, so this is it for now! Please send me a review, but I don't think I need to tell you people that. You are all pretty good about that. No complaints! Thanx!


	7. Welcome to Spirit world Kagome!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu or any thing else!

Chapter 7- Welcome to Spirit World Kagome!

Kagome had shut tight too When she opened them again she was in a place she didn't recognize. She was still with Kurama, Hiei, & Yusuke. They all let go of each other's hands.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Spirit World. We brought you here to speak to Koenma." Kurama said in his usual soft voice.

"Oh, OK."

"Don't be scared sweety! Koenma isn't all that frightening." Botan assured her.

"Yeah! He's a stinkin' toddler." Yusuke yelled laughing hysterically afterwards.

"Now Yusuke you know he doesn't like being called that. If I remember correctly the first time you arrived here you were scared." Botan shot at him.

"Would you shut up about that?!"

Kagome chuckled softly at Yusuke's face.

"Can we stop all this stupid gibberish and just go in?" Hiei said annoyed.

"Yes, I suppose we should Koenma is expecting us." Botan said and they walked in and to Koenma's office. Kagome "oooohed" and "awwwwed" at everything she saw. While Hiei rolled his eyes at how easily she was amazed.

"We're here!" Botan said excitedly. She opened the door and bowed.

"Koenma, sir, I have brought Kagome Higurashi and the rest of our team with me." She said and then stood up straight again.

"Good, very good. You may enter." Koenma said while spinning his chair around to face them.

"Welcome to Spirit World." He said as the YYH gang made themselves comfortable in the office, while Kagome shyly walked up to Koenma's desk.

"I am sure that Yusuke, Hiei, & Kurama have pretty much filled you in on what is going on. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. They have."

"Good, now everyone listen up. You will all go to the old warehouse in the south side of Tokyo. There will be a portal that will take you to the demon world."

"Demon world?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, there are three different worlds. The Spirit World, The human world, and the Demon World."

"Oh. OK. How come I never knew that?"

"Normal humans don't know about it." Koenma informed her.

"Oh. How-.."

"Yusuke! Where have you been!!!"

Yusuke looks toward the door. "Oh! Hey Kuwabara! What do you mean?"

Yusuke puts his hand behind his head and smiles innocently.

"Don't try to pull that crap on me Urameshi. You left me behind when you went to go get,……Oh, Who's the pretty lady?" Kuwabara said while walking over to Kagome and grabbing her hands.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

A/N:

So, how do like? I am starting to get a handle on school and typing fan fiction. So since this is my most popular story I am going to try to update more often! So please review!!! Thanx to all my loyal fans! I have sooo many reviews! 80 wow!!!! Keep em coming!!!

Inugurl13


	8. A hysterical train ride

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anything else, except my precious stories and characters I make up! So there!

Kagome's Crush

Chapter 8- A hysterical train ride

Kagome's eyes reduced to dots. She ripped her hands out of Kuwabara's.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She said with a fake smile on her face.

"Really? You're serious?"

"YEAH RIGHT YOU CREEP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D EVEN ASK ME! DON'T WE HAVE A MISSION TO GO ON?" Kagome yelled in his face.

Kuwabara was cowering with fear. Also hiding behind Kurama.

"She's scary." Kuwabara said quietly.

"Hey! Enough fooling around! This is serious time! Now you all need to get going! Come on move it along!"

"OK, OK we're going." Said Yusuke as he and the rest of the gang left the room, including Kagome.

They walked to the train station and got on a train to south Tokyo.

'I hope Inuyasha won't be too angry with me.' Kagome thought as she took her seat on the train. Hiei was the last t get on and there was only one seat left. Which was next to Kagome.

Hiei stood up for a while unsure of what to do.

Kagome looked up at him. "You can sit here if you want. I don't bite."

Hiei blushed a little, but Kagome didn't catch it. "Fine."

Their car was quiet. No on said a word. Kuwabara was getting uncomfortable so he decided to start a conversation.

"So Urameshi, how come you ditched Kayko on that double date we were supposed to have?"

"Uh. I had business to attend to. You already know that."

"Yeah, well you missed out on a lot of fun. Yukina and I had a great time! She still wants to find her brother though."

Hiei tensed at hearing this. Yusuke just simply burst out laughing.

"Hey why are you laughing? I don't see anything funny about this!"

Kurama started to laugh, quietly.

"So did you guys find anything out about her brother?"

"Ha ha ha ha.... no.....he he he we didn't." Yusuke said trying to stop himself from laughing long enough to answer, but it didn't work very well.

Kagome was lost. 'Why are they laughing? What is going on? I'll have to ask Hiei later. Wait why Hiei? I barely talk to him that's why.'

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha searched everywhere.

"Where did they go? They just vanished and they took Kagome with them. I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. Now Kagome could be in danger and I don't know where to start looking."

Inuyasha started to run down the streets of Tokyo. Causing a commotion.

Koenma had been watching him carefully, since the gang told him about the half demon, he had been watching him carefully. Just to make sure he didn't do anything to cause too much trouble. Now he was causing trouble and had to be stopped. He was frantic!

"Botan go fetch that half demon and bring him here."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha kept running, trying to pick up on Kagome's scent. Then that girl he had seen take Kagome appeared right in front of him.

"Excuse me, but I have orders to take you to Koenma."

"Hey you where is Kagome?"

"Koenma will explain everything to you, just grab on to my hand and then I will bring you to see him.

"Fine." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and in a bright flash of light they were gone and on their way to Spirit World.

Back to Kag and the gang

The rest of the ride was quiet. No one tried to bring up a conversation. Then the train came to an abrupt halt.

"This is our stop." Said Yusuke and stood up to walk off the train. Everyone else followed.

They got off the train and stepped on to the platform of the train station.

"OK, so now we need to get to that ware house and go through the portal." Said Kuwabara.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Yusuke said and walked outside of the station.

Of course everyone followed. They walked toward the warehouse. Yusuke was following the direction Koenma had given him before they all left.

"Hey Urameshi how do you know this is the way?"

"Because." Yusuke said and stopped at a fence. He pulled a couple of boards off that probably would have fallen of themselves sooner or later. "I know because it is right here."

Yusuke stepped through the fence and walked up to the door of the ware house.

A/N: OK sry for the shortness, but it is getting more complicated to write. I am running out of ideas. I tried to make it as long as I could. I hope you like it. My computer is also acting kinda funky so sorry if it takes me a while to update. I am doing my best. Well, you know what I am about to ask you to do right? You are all mind readers right? Review plz!

Thanx!


	9. The mission begins

Disclaimer- Me no own Inu!

Kagome's Crush

Chapter 9- The mission begins

Inuyasha was brought to Spirit World. Botan lead him to Koenma's office.

"BOTAN COME IN HURRY UP!!!" yelled Koenma.

"What's he yellin' for?" asked Inuyasha.

Botan ignored him and opened the door. Inuyasha walked in ahead of Botan.

"I have been expecting you. I have some things to discuss with you."

"Yeah, well where is Kagome!"

"I am getting to that. You see she has gone on a very important mission that I have assigned her and some others that work for me."

"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha was starting to get impatient.

"Kagome is helping my spirit detective for Earth find a demon that has stolen a very precious artifact from me. It is a necklace that will increase its power 100 fold when worn."

"Ooooo, kind of like the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha said rather amazed.

"Precisely."

"I am keeping watch over them, so I would like it if you stayed here."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha stated before going to the corner of the room and plopping down on the floor into his oh so famous position.

On to Kag and YYH gang

Yusuke opened the door and everybody filed in after him.

"You see there it is. I told you I knew where it was."

"Yeah, but how did you know Urameshi?"

"Duh, don't you remember we used this portal when we went to demon world to get that whistle from the 4 saint beasts?"

"Oh yeah I remember now!"

Yusuke jumped in first followed by Kuwabara, then Kurama, then Kagome, then Hiei.

They all landed on a patch of grass or that is what they thought it was.

"Eeewww. This grass is so slimy!" Kagome squealed.

The ground started to move. Hiei looked up and realized that they weren't on the ground. They had landed on some kind of demon.

It started to get up and they all slid off and hit the real ground. They all stood up and got a good look at the demon. It looked like a giant bug! The group got ready to fight. Kagome had remembered to bring her bow and quiver of arrows.

"You all shall die. My master says to kill anyone who trespasses." The demon said in a raspy voice.

"Is that so?" Hiei questioned.

Kurama used his rose whip to try and slice it while Hiei did the same with his katana. Both their attacks did no damage!

"Ha Ha Ha! Your weapons are no match for me. Only one who possesses great spiritual power can beat me."

"Really, then you will die today!" Yelled Yusuke and blasted his shotgun at the demon. Kuwabara used his Spirit sword. There was a cloud of dust. When it cleared the demon was still there.

"It didn't work! What shall we do now?" Kurama asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

Kagome was just standing off to the side amazed at their powers. She hadn't seen any powers like it. Well, maybe she had, but it was different.

The YYH gang started to discuss what they could do next. While this went on the demon decided to make its next move. It was going to attack them when they weren't paying attention. Kagome saw this. She notched and arrow in her bow and pulled back, ready to let it fly.

"Hey you! Demon! Over here! "

The YYH gang finally acknowledged that the demon was near them, but then turned their attention to Kagome.

"Ha ha ha. Silly human. Didn't you see your friend's try to attack me and they failed? What makes you think a young woman like yourself can beat me if they can not?"

"Well, I have defeated many powerful demons. Let me tell you they were a little bit weaker than you, but you are nothing compared to the demon I have been chasing for a while now. You are much weaker than Naraku!" After that she let her arrow fly. Her miko energy surrounded the arrow in a purple light. It struck the demon. It pierced the demon in the heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! That is impossible! How can a young human girl defeat me!!!???" Yelled the demon before it exploded in a puff of smoke and dust.

"Whoa." said Kuwabara shocked. Actually everyone was pretty surprised.

'Her spiritual powers are amazing!' thought Hiei.

"Hey Urameshi she may be stronger than you!"

"Right." Was all Yusuke said before walking over to Kagome.

"Hey great job! Can you sense which way the demon is?"

"Uh,........... yeah........... Over.................there!" Kagome pointed in the direction of the demon and they all started to walk in that direction.

A/N:

OK, OK, OK. Yeah I know what took me so long? Well, I have been extremely busy with school. Sry. I can't believe I am skipping my Science homework to write this. I am proud to say though that even though I wasn't updating. My hard work in school has paid off! I got straight A's on my report card! Oh! And tomorrow is my Birthday! 10-23 I am going to be 14! Yeah! Well, for my birthday you all can review me! I would greatly appreciate it! I am just amazed that I have over 100 reviews! I would like to take the time to thank all of those who have sent me a review! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Well enough talking. I really should go do my homework now! Until next time!


	10. The new demon

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their characters!

Kagome's Crush-

Chapter 10- The new demon 

"Good, very good." Koenma said while rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. "That girl's powers are simply amazing. I am glad that she is there to help our boys."

Inuyasha opened one eye to look at Koenma.

"I've only seen powers like hers 500 years ago."

Inuyasha spoke up, "Yeah, well I live in the Feudal Era, 500 years ago, and she travels through time to help me."

"Really?" Koenma was interested. "Tell me more." Inuyasha proceeded to tell Koenma the story.

Back to YYH gang

"Hey! Are we getting close or what? We've been walking for like..........hours!" Kuwabara whined.

"Oh, will you shut up! We haven't been walking that long you fool." Hiei stated and rolled his eyes. Kagome giggled.

"Yes, we are getting close."

They continued walking through a forest. There was fog all around them. It gave the forest and eerie feeling. Kuwabara shivered.

"Eh, I don't like the feel of this forest, it gives me the creeps."

"Oh, what's wrong Kuwabara? Do you want to run home to you mommy right now?"

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Yusuke simply burst out laughing.

"Uh, guys." Kagome said trying to get their attention. She stopped in front of a cave entrance. It was dark and went downward in a semi-steep slope. "I think we have to go down here."

"OK, so let's go." Hiei said leading the way. Everyone else followed suit. The walls of the cave were slimy and had some kind of mold on them. Kagome couldn't see where she was going. She extended her arm to the side t use the wall as her guide.

"EEEWWW!" Kagome squealed and wiped her hand on her skirt, frantic to remove the slimy feeling.

"What?!" They all said together, now on their guard.

"The wall is slimy!" Kagome whined. They all sighed.

"Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Calm down Kuwabara. Shall we proceed on our way?" Kurama asked and then continued walking.

They continued their journey down the long, winding, and might I add slimy hallway.

"Urameshi how much longer are we going to walk?"

"Pipe down Kuwabara! I'm not sure. Kagome senses the demon at the end of this hallway so we are going to go that way!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!" An evil laughter filled the hallway and reached their ears.

"What was that?!" Kuwabara squealed as shivers covered his body.

"You know, I'd say you were scared, the way you reacted to the sound. If you are scared, why don't you turn around and head home, we don't need you." Hiei said calmly as he leaned against the wall, that was slime free in one section.

"Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara fisted his hands ready to pounce on Hiei at any moment.

You are like a bunch of children!"

"Who are you?!" Everyone was surprised at who spoke up. Kagome looked angry.

"You expect me to tell you?!" They suddenly heard footsteps coming from the stretch of the hallway in front of them.

Kagome reached up to her quiver of arrows and notched an arrow aiming it toward the sound. She poured miko energy into the arrow and let it fly. It lit the hallway.

Yusuke saw the light it provided and so set off to run after it. Everyone followed him. Yusuke wanted to see whom the demon was. The arrow struck a huge door and melted it slightly in one section.

"It seems he has led us to our first opponent or maybe even him. What ever it is waiting for us behind that door." Kurama said.

"Yeah, no kidding! How do you expect we open the door?! It looks like it ways a ton!"

The ground shook slightly as the doors in front of them slowly creaked open to let them in.

"Well done Kuwabara. Something you said mad the door open." Kurama stated and then walked forward through the door.

Hiei soon followed Kurama inside. Kagome ran to catch up with him. Yusuke dragged Kuwabara through the door, after he tried to run away.

The door slammed shut behind them. They were all shrouded in darkness. They couldn't see a thing!

Kagome was near Hiei, for she had run after him. She could also sense him. The laugh they heard earlier returned and reverberated off the walls around them. Kagome jumped in surprise and grabbed Hiei's arm and made sure to stay close.

Hiei's POV

I was trying to find my comrades by using the Jagan. There seemed to be some kind of concealing spell in the room that kept me from finding them. That laugh sounded around the room and it annoyed me so. It surprised me when someone grabbed my arm and got extremely close to me. I tried the Jagan again to make sure it was not an enemy. I was even more shocked to find it was Kagome! I blushed furiously, thankful she couldn't see it.

Kagome's POV

'Now I am by myself, great!' I was by Hiei, which is all I know. I squinted my eyes to try and make out the forms of the guys I were with. That didn't work. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face! That laugh from before was louder than before and more chilling than Naraku's, if that was even possible. I jumped slightly and sensed Hiei near and grabbed his arm. I do this all the time to Inuyasha, but he is not here. It suddenly occurred to me what I was doing and to whom. I blushed; my face must have been a burgundy color.

Normal POV

"Uh...............sorry 'bout that!" Kagome said and quickly let go of his arm, but didn't stray far.

"Humph," is all Hiei could say.

"Where do you think the other are?"

"I don't know, but I think they will be fine, they are no amateur fighters, we all won the Dark Tournament."

"Oh. Wow!" Kagome had heard something about the dark tournament on her way to school. Some girl was talking about it. She said her boyfriend was in it.

A/N:

I am so sorry! It took me a while to update because I started a new story and I had an extreme case of Writer's Block, but tried really hard on this chapter. I thank you al so much for hanging in there. I will really try to get more chapters up sooner. It can't believe I managed to even get this one out at the moment. I have FCAT testing this week and next week. For those of you reading this and don't live in Florida, you are sooooo lucky you don't have to take this test! I hate it! To everyone in Florida, you know what I am talking about. sigh I can't wait till it is all over! Well, I have a favor to ask all of you. Will you check out my new story Alone? I personally think it is my best story so far. I spent more time developing this story and am going to do the same with all my other stories. Also, about Changing Memories, I have put it on hold for now. I have not really gotten many reviews. I am not sure if I want to complete it. I got some ppl telling me to continue, but I only have 27 reviews and it is the same length as this one! Now look at it from my perspective. Not really impressive. Well thanx for reading! Read and Review!

Inugurl13


	11. Kagome kidnapped!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of their characters

Chapter 11- Kagome Kidnapped?! 

Kagome stood by Hiei looking around in hopes of catching a glance of one of the others, or the enemy. Hiei was pretty much doing the same.

A hand reached out and grabbed the back of Kagome's shirt collar. It pulled her back, away from Hiei. She squeaked a first, but then screamed. Her scream was shortly muffled. Another hand had found it's way to Kagome's mouth and now currently covered it to keep her quiet.

The hands were cold and almost human-like, with the exception of the abnormal color and claws!

A deep, whisper reached Kagome's ear, "Be quiet young girl, I will not hesitate to kill you if you make a sound."

He pulled Kagome to him and began to walk away.

Kagome was thoroughly disgusted, and scared!

Hiei POV

Kagome had been holding my cloak while we searched. My cloak was being pulled and I took a glance at her. She was being pulled away, quickly. She squeaked and then screamed. I ran after her, but lost her. She was lost like the others were. I heard her scream and headed in that direction. I saw a figure running in the distance. I slid my katana carefully out of its sheath and held it ready to attack. As I grew closer I ran behind the person and held my katana at his back.

"Don't move or I will kill you in an instant! Tell me where you have taken Kagome!"

The person seemed shocked. He relaxed somewhat. "Relax Hiei, I am not the enemy. It is I Kurama."

I removed my katana from his back and slid it back into the sheath.

"So where are the others?"

"I don't know. I was suddenly by myself and could not sense them."

"I know I could not find any of you using the Jagan either."

"It seems you had found Kagome though."

Actually she found me. I guess she stayed close and somehow we weren't separated."

"I see. So, where is Kagome now?"

"She was taken. My guess is by the person who is doing all this stuff to us."

"Yes, it appears so."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! You are correct Hiei!" A voice boomed. It seemed to be coming from all directions.

"AHHHH! Who said that!" someone screamed. It sounded a lot like Kuwabara.

"Well, why don't you show yourself?" I shouted.

In Koenma's office (normal POV)

"Inuyasha calm down! PLEASE!!"

"Where is Kagome? What happened? Why can't we see her?!!"

The poor ogres were trying to hold Inuyasha back, but they were failing miserably! There must have been at least 20 ogres holding him, but they were no matches to Inuyasha's superhuman strength!

"Inuyasha if you calm down, I will explain it all to you." Koenma said in a calm tone.

Inuyasha looked at Koenma and then finally decided to calm down a little.

"Feh."

The ogres let go of him and he just stood there in front of Koenma's desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I am waiting."

"There is some kind of spell I that room. It blocks all of your senses and could keep someone lost in there for years!"

"WHAT?!!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. You see, Kagome is with Hiei."

"How do you know?"

"Because I could see them for a little bit and then I lost them. If you weren't so rialed up, you would have seen it too."

"Feh"

"Inuyasha there is something I must tell you though. The spell in the room is slowly dispersing and I can see that Kagome is no longer with Hiei. The enemy has taken her. Hiei has found Kurama I see."

"Kagome has been taken?"

"Correct, but don't worry they will get her back. The spell is dispersing remember? They will be able to find one another again and finally be able to defeat the enemy, who ever he is."

Hiei POV

The haze around us slowly disappeared. I was now able to find everybody else. Kurama and I met up with rest of them.

"Hey what was that all about?" Kuwabara asked.

"It appears that it was a trap to take Kagome."

"What? Kagome's gone?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, The demon took her."

"HA HA HA! I guess you want her back now don't you?" That annoying voice again!

The haze completely disappeared and lights flickered on around us. There was a platform high in front of us. It was at least 15feet tall. The demon we have been looking for was standing there. Looking down on us. To his right Kagome was tied to a wooden pole. There was a gag in her mouth.

"I am the one you have been searching for. I am the demon Naruzu!"

A/N:

Ooooo! Cliffy! I haven't written one of those in a while! What do you think of this story so far? I think it is very humorous! But that's just me. Well, review Please! Oh! And for story stats go to my profile page. It is all in my bio! If you have any questions, you can e-mail me, or IM me. (That is if you have AIM). Well, that is all I can type for now. I will update as soon as I can! Ja ne!


	12. Hiei's attack and Inuyasha's Fury

Disclaimer- I don' t own any of the Inu characters or the YYH characters!

Kagome's Crush 

Chapter 12- Hiei's attack & Inuyasha's fury

They YYH gang looked up at Kagome and Naruzu.

"Hey, Urameshi. What are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know! Just give me a sec!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara. He tried to think of a way that they could get Kagome back and kill Naruzu with out hurting her.

To Koenma's Office

Inuyasha jumped up to look at the screen, when he saw Kagome being held captive by Naruzu. He began to growl at the sight, in anger. Koenma looked up at the growling Inuyasha.

"Please calm down. The boys will get her back." 'I hope.' Koenma added as an afterthought to himself.

"NO! I will get her! Those guys will probably just screw things up!" Inuyasha stormed out of Koenma's office.

"Shall I go after him, sir?" Botan asked.

"Yes, yes, follow him."

"Yes, sir." Botan then flew out of the room after the angered hanyou.

Back to the fight Kurama's POV

I looked around at everyone to see what course of action they would take. Yusuke appeared to be devising a plan. Kuwabara was freaking out and seemed to be annoying Yusuke. I lightly chuckled at the sight. I looked over to Hiei. The sight I saw surprised me. I never would have thought I would see Hiei look so worried or concerned. He looked ready to kill! I looked back to Naruzu. He was studying our every move. He was just waiting for us to attack. Kagome looked terrified at first, glancing at every one of us. Then she seemed to relax somewhat. I looked back at Hiei, but he wasn't there! I looked around the room. Naruzu screamed and fell to the ground. Kagome was let go and landed next to Naruzu. I looked up at the platform Naruzu was previously standing on and Hiei was standing there with a smug smirk on his face.

Normal POV

Everyone looked up at Hiei. The attack surprised Kuwabara and Yusuke. Naruzu slowly and shakily made his way back to his feet. Naruzu looked up to Hiei.

"How dare you!" he yelled and then began to chuckle softly. "I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten of your speed. I did not even see the attack coming. I guess I will have to be more aware from now on."

Naruzu then disappeared and everyone looked around. Hiei's eyes widened and he too disappeared.

"Ahh! Everyone's disappearing! Aliens are here! Run away and hide!" Kuwabara then ran around the room and tried his hardest to find a hiding spot where the 'Aliens' wouldn't find him. He hid behind a rock.

"There aren't any aliens! Get your butt back out here Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

Kagome was sitting on the ground and then she too disappeared. Hiei then reappeared with Kagome in his arms next to Kurama. A couple of seconds later a spirit beam was shot at the ground where Kagome had just been a few seconds before.

The doors then exploded into splinters.

Kuwabara was on his way back to where Yusuke was, and then stopped when the door exploded.

"Ahhh! I told you! The aliens are back!" Kuwabara then ran back behind his rock.

The splinters, that was once the door, and dust cleared to show the figure of Inuyasha standing in the doorway. Inuyasha looked around the room to find Kagome. He spotted her in Hiei's arms. Hiei was holding Kagome bridal style. Inuyasha growled, but was cut off by a beam being shot at him. He jumped out of the way. He looked up to see who attacked him and saw that guy who was holding Kagome captive before. Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusiaga and pulled it out from its sheath and it transformed into its giant fang form.

"Keh, You wanna fight? Well, that's fine with me!" Inuyasha then jumped up in the air with Tetsusiaga raised above his head. Naruzu just stood there smirking. Inuyasha brought the Tetsusiaga down and unleashed the wind scar. Naruzu saw this and quickly dodged the attack.

"That is quite a powerful attack you have there! Too bad your aim is lousy!"

A/N:

Yeah! Another chappy of Kagome's Crush out! I have the next chapter all written up I just have to type it! I hope you enjoyed it! Sry for the shortness. I wrote it on my boat in Rhode island on my vacation. This story is coming to and end. I would saw at least 3-5 more chapters left from this point. I have the end all planned out! I think you are going to like it. Just to tell all of you this is not going to be a kur/kag fic! Hiei is Kagome's crush! Well, now that I have that all cleared up, I am going to get to work on typing up chapter 13! You know what to do! Send me a review!

**Next chapter: Chapter 13- The raging battle**


	13. The raging battle

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or YYH or any of their characters!

Chapter 13- The Raging battle 

Inuyasha glared at Naruzu.

"Bad aim huh? I'll give you bad aim!" Inuyasha raised the Tetsusiaga and charged toward Naruzu. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusiaga continuously in an attempt to hit him, but he simply just dodged the attacks.

"See what I mean? You can't hit me." Naruzu said while continuing to dodge Inuyasha's attacks. Inuyasha became angrier and while Naruzu was laughing, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusiaga really hard and made contact with Naruzu's gut. He went sailing into the wall. The wall crumbled around him into a pile of rocks and dirt. Naruzu slowly rose from the rubble looking livid. Naruzu raised his palm to face Inuyasha.

Kagome watched the battle rage. She cheered when Inuyasha managed to hit Naruzu. She watched him rise from the rubble and was perplexed when he raised his palm toward Inuyasha.

'It looks like he is trying to say talk to the hand.' Kagome chuckled at that thought. She soon stopped when she felt and immense amount of spirit energy being gathered. Her eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen.

"Look out Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" at that moment when he looked at Kagome, Naruzu fired the spirit blast at Inuyasha.

It was like everything was in slow motion. Kagome wriggled free of Hiei's grasp and grabbed her bow and arrows. She ran to aim her arrow at the beam. She fired the arrow in the beam's path as Inuyasha moved to avoid the beam. The beam connected with the arrow and an explosion erupted. As the dust cleared it showed that Inuyasha was safe, the arrow canceled out the spirit beam, and Kagome was standing there with another arrow ready to fire. It was aimed at Naruzu.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome shouted. Naruzu turned his attention to Kagome.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be fighting too?" Kuwabara observed.

"Yeah, we are the ones assigned to this mission. We haven't had any action yet." Yusuke said. He walked up next to Kagome and got ready to fire his spirit gun. Kurama soon followed. He stood next to Yusuke and withdrew his rose whip. Hiei stood next to Kagome on the other side with his katana in his hand and the Jagan uncovered. Kuwabara was next to Hiei holding his spirit sword.

"What is this?" Naruzu said. He took a step toward the group.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" Kagome shouted.

Naruzu stopped in his tracks.

'That girls arrow canceled my spirit beam. So she does have power.' Naruzu looked at each of them. Studying them in some way. 'The boy, Yusuke has some great power too. Hiei and Kurama are quite strong as well. The ugly boy wit the orange hair seems to pose no threat though.'

Naruzu took one step closer and Kagome fired her arrow. Yusuke also fired his spirit gun. It wrapped itself around Kagome's arrow and headed straight for Naruzu. Naruzu tried to dodge it, but Hiei appeared behind him and held him in place. Hiei held onto Naruzu until the last moment, then let go and quickly moved out of the line of fire. Naruzu wasn't as quick. He was hit by both attacks.

Inuyasha stood s the arrow and spirit gun made it's way toward Naruzu. He grabbed Tetsusiaga and unleashed the wind scar to join the other attacks.

As Naruzu was already suffering from Kagome and Yusuke's attack, he was hit by another from Inuyasha. Naruzu screamed one last shrill scream before disintegrating and a big explosion erupted in the room afterward.

Everyone shielded themselves from the blast. The smoke slowly started to disperse and everyone was tense and wary of the outcome. When the smoke completely dissipated, Naruzu was nowhere to be found.

Everyone relaxed and let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Eh, is he really gone?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, it appears so." Kurama answered.

Kagome walked up to where Naruzu once stood. Something was glittering on the ground. Kagome kneeled down and picked up the object.

"What's this?"

"Huh, that looks like the necklace we were supposed to retrieve." Yusuke said.

"Kagome, are you OK?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome said. Kagome walked over and handed the necklace to Yusuke.

"Thanks."

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kneeled down to allow Kagome to climb on.

"Wait, you can't go!" Hiei spoke up. Everyone looked at Hiei in shock.

"What? Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Uh,……….because………Koenma may want to thank you." Hiei supplied.

"Yeah right. You just want her to stay because you like her." Kuwabara said while elbowing Hiei. Hiei's cheeks glowed a light pink shade.

"You better watch it Kuwabara, Hiei might just kill you." Yusuke said.

"Kagome let's go. We have to finish gathering the jewel shards before Naraku does!" Inuyasha said.

"Hold on. Is that true Hiei? Is that the reason you want me to stay?"

Hiei's face resembled a tomato at that moment. He looked away and slowly nodded. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug. Inuyasha growled in anger. He walked over and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Come on, let's go!"

"What if she doesn't want to?" Hiei asked.

"uh…." Kagome brilliantly said while standing there with a look of shock on her face.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, shorty?" Inuyasha said while letting go of Kagome's arm and pushing her gently to the side.

"Huh, why bother fighting when I am obviously going to win?" Hiei arrogantly said.

"We'll see!" Inuyasha shouted while unsheathing Tetsusiaga.

A/N:

OOOO another cliffy! I am so evil. I am not sure how I am going to go about righting the next chapter. Hiei vs. Inuyasha is coming up next. I hope you liked it! So Kagome's Crush is coming to a close. I estimate about 2 more chapters left! Yay! I can't wait can you? Well, send me a review! I love reading them! Who knows maybe it will encourage to write the next chapter sooner!


	14. Hiei vs Inuyasha

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Same with YYH!

Chapter 14- Inuyasha Vs. Hiei 

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusiaga out in front of him. He smirked.

"You are gonna wish you never challenged me. Prepare to LOOSE!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged toward Hiei with the Tetsusiaga. Hiei just stood there. Inuyasha swung his sword at Hiei, but then he vanished!

"Huh? Where'd he go?!" As soon as those words left his mouth he was struck from behind and fell face first into the ground. He picked himself up and saw Hiei standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Man another fight?!" Kuwabara whined. " When do we get to go home?"

"Shut up Kuwabara! This is interesting!" Yusuke yelled.

Kagome sat on the ground and watched the fight. She wore a look of concern on her face. Kurama approached Kagome.

"Excuse me, Kagome. May I?" He motioned to the spot next to her. Kagome looked up and nodded.

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, where do you want to stay?" Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"With Inuyasha or with us?" He clarified for her. Kagome thought for a minute. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"I would want to stay with Inuyasha." She smiled. "Please don't tell him this, but I care for him a lot and I enjoy being around him. He makes me happy. I would like to come visit you guys once in a while though."

Kurama smiled at her honestly. "Well, as long as you're happy. I can understand that you would want to stay with Inuyasha. You were with him from the start."

"It's not just that. He has a ruff past and was never accepted by anyone. He couldn't afford to put his trust in anyone. He trusts me now and told me things he never told anyone else. I don't think he could take it if I left him. He would crawl back into his shell and shut everyone out again."

Kurama sighed and looked at the two combatants.

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. No matter what he did he just couldn't hit him!

"Why can't you stay put?!"

"Ha! Why? Am I going to fast for you? Just proves that I am better."

Inuyasha began to growl. He raised the Tetsusiaga above his head.

"Please. Must you try again? If it didn't work the first 85 times, what makes you think it will work now?"

"Because this time I am doing it differently!" The wind wrapped itself around the Tetsusiaga and Inuyasha swiped the sword down and unleashed the wind scar. It moved quickly toward Hiei.

"Get down!" Kagome yelled. Everyone ducked out of the way.

Hiei stood there in shock, but moved out of the way at the last minute. He was grazed by the attack. A small scrape appeared across his chest.

"Huh. Wow he finally hit me. It wasn't enough to kill me. Now I believe it is my turn."

The Jagan began to glow as the power surged through Hiei. He withdrew his Katana from the sheath. He harnessed the power of the darkness flame and it flowed into the sword. Hiei smirked. The dark energy filled the room.

"Ahh! It feels creepy! Why does he have to use this attack?!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!"

Inuyasha watched Hiei prepare for his attack. The little hairs on the back of neck were standing on end as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Uh. Don't like the feel of that."

"You shouldn't. This attack will end it." Hiei charged toward Inuyasha with his darkness flame infused sword ready. Inuyasha got the Tetsusiaga ready for defense. Hiei brought the sword down on Inuyasha, but he blocked with the Tetsusiaga. Little bolts of lightning from Hiei's sword and Hit Inuyasha. They burned his haori and would soon burn his flesh. As the little lightning bolts continued their assault on his shirt, one managed to touch flesh. Inuyasha hissed in pain, but did not back down.

Suddenly a glowing pink arrow struck the two swords and their power diminished. Inuyasha's sword transformed back and Hiei's turned back into a normal Katana.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. She still had her bow in her hand. Inuyasha and Hiei looked at her.

"Kagome, why……?"

"Inuyasha, Hiei you don't need to fight over me. I can make the decision on my own. I choose to go with Inuyasha. I have another mission to complete. I am very sorry Hiei." Hiei looked at the ground. Kagome felt bad. She didn't know what else to do. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was shocked and unsure of what to do.

"Uh, it's OK Kagome. I understand."

Kagome released him and smiled.

"Thanks. I have to go now, but maybe I can visit you guys some time." Kagome said.

"Come on Kagome let's go home." Inuyasha walked out with Kagome and led her home.

"So, uh, it's over?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." Yusuke said and he and Kuwabara headed home.

Kurama looked over at Hiei.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's go. I can't stand this place any longer." Hiei stated and headed out with Kurama behind him.

The YYH gang returned to Koenma's office. Hiei stood in the corner with a pout on his face. His usual self I guess you could say.

"Very good work boys." Koenma praised them. Yusuke handed him the necklace. "Yes, very good. You may all go home now."

"Thanks Koenma."

They all headed out eager to finally be able to rest at home.

Kurama quickly caught up with Hiei.

"Hiei, are you sure you are OK?"

"Yeah. Fine. I guess, now that I think about it I was simply infatuated with Kagome."

Kurama laughed. "Just a simple crush, huh? Then I guess I see no problem. I need to be getting home now. See ya Hiei!" Kurama ran away, heading home.

Hiei thought about it. 'I guess it was a crush. I think it is better this way. I don't need anyone. Enemies just use them against you, so why bother.' Hiei sighed and walked away.

(A/N: Hiei has such sad thoughts. T.T)

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on a grassy hill in the Feudal Era.

"Say, Kagome. Did you like that Hiei guy?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

"I guess. Why?"

"No reason." Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. "So, you are just staying with me 'cause you have to finish the mission?"

Kagome was startled. "No! I stay with you because I want to. I care about you Inuyasha!" Kagome said blushing.

"You care about Hiei too."

"True." His ears drooped more. "But, he was just a crush. I'd have to say you are more." Kagome resembled a tomato at that moment. Inuyasha looked at her. His ears perked up at that. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. They watched the sun set over the village.

A/N:

Yay! THE END!!!!! I am sooooooo happy! So what did you think? I can't believe I have been writing this story fro more than a year!!! WOW! OK, sorry to disappoint you Hiei/kag or Kur/kag fans, but this was planned to be an Inu/kag fic all along. I wanted the end to be a surprise so I didn't say anything. Maybe if I gat many reviews, I will write an epilogue! That would be nice right? Right! Well, I have a new chapter coming soon for 'The Student and the Teacher' so keep a look out! It was fun writing this story. I would like to thank all who read and reviewed my story! I never thought I would get over 200 reviews!! Sorry, no sequel. This story is done! LOL! Well, that's it. Check out my other story if you haven't already. Thanks! Ja ne!


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer- For the last time! I don't own Inuyasha, YYH or any of its characters!

Epilogue 

Two months passed since they killed Naruzu. Kagome and Inuyasha are still quite shy about being open with their feelings for each other. Sango and Miroku have become frustrated with them and sometimes resort to setting them up to try and get them to realize it. Of course it all ends up with Inuyasha becoming extremely embarrassed and hides it by chasing Sango and Miroku around and yelling at them. Kagome hasn't seen any one in the YYH gang since, but she hopes to see them again someday.

The YYH gang has returned to their normal routine. Yusuke hasn't gotten called to Spirit World yet for a mission, so things have been as peaceful as they'll ever be.

"Hey Urameshi! I saw you and Kayko at the movies last night." Kuwabara snickered. He turned his back on Yusuke and hugged himself and made kissing noises. Yusuke stood there with his eyes closed and his hands balled into fists at his side.

'Just count to ten and then you won't have to beat the crap out of him. 1……2…..3….4….5……….Forget it!'

"Come here Kuwabara!" Yusuke ran toward Kuwabara and caught him by the jacket.

"Now listen……to me! What me…….and Kayko do……..is……none……of your business!" Yusuke yelled as he punched Kuwabara a couple of times. He dropped Kuwabara on the sidewalk. Kuwabara had swirly eyes and sported many bruises on his face. Yusuke straightened out his clothes.

"Well, It's nice to see you two still get along." Yusuke turned to see Kurama walking up to them.

"Hey Kurama! How's it goin?" Yusuke waved as Kurama walked up to them. Kurama looked down at Kuwabara on the ground.

"What on earth did he do this time?"

"He was just being his usual self." Kurama laughed.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Yusuke shrugged. Yusuke was soon pummeled and knocked down by someone running past. The two ended up on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yusuke yelled. The person was a young girl. She was looking at the ground. Apparently the bag she was carrying spilled its contents all over the ground and she was scooping them back into the bag.

"I am very sorry! I wasn't paying attention. It's just that I am in a hurry to get home. I hope I didn't….-" She looked up and stopped in mid sentence. She stared at the men she ran into and they stared at her.

"Kagome?" Kurama decided to speak up.

"Oh my gosh! Kurama! Yusuke! I didn't realize it was you! How have you guys been? I haven't seen you in a while." Kagome said as she stood up.

Yusuke laughed. "We've been fine. No new missions and it feels good to relax. How about you?"

"I'm fine. I was just heading home. Inuyasha is waiting for me. If I don't hurry he'll come looking for me." She laughed. She looked around. "Where's the rest of your group?"

"Kuwabara is right behind you and Hiei, well Hiei is just off doing whatever he does."

Kagome turned around to see Kuwabara on the ground with multiple purple bruises on his face.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?"

Yusuke gasped. "I don't know. Some guy just ran up to him and started punching him. It was a hit and run!" Yusuke said with drama.

Kurama sweat dropped and elbowed Yusuke. "Yusuke and Kuwabara were being their normal stupid selves."

"Hey!"

Kagome giggled. "Well, I'd love to hang out with you guys, but I better get home so Inuyasha won't throw a fit." They all nodded in understanding. "Maybe we could get together sometime."

They all nodded. "Sure. Why not?" They all said.

"That would be great! Oh! And I'd like to see Hiei again too, so if you see him let him know OK?"

"Sure." Kurama said. Kagome nodded and wrote her phone number down on a paper.

"Here, give me a call sometime and we can get together!" She turned to continue running down the street. She waved good-bye as she ran.

Kagome arrived at the shrine and ran up the steps and was greeted by Inuyasha who was waiting at the top.

"What took you son long?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I ran into Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

"Them?"

"Yeah. I was just talking to them."

"Feh, fine." Kagome smiled and ran inside the house to pack her yellow backpack. She crammed it full of Ramen, clothes, bathing supplies, first aid stuff, and other necessities. She ran down the stairs, careful not to trip and ran out the door.

"Bye mom! Be back in a week!"

"Bye Kagome be careful!"

Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha who was waiting by the well.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the well house and closed the doors behind them. The blue light from the well shined through the cracks in the door and then faded away.

Kagome and Inuyasha eventually got together with the YYH gang. Hiei was still nowhere to be found. Kagome was kind of sad that she didn't get to see Hiei, but was also happy to have made a few new friends. She seemed to get along great with Kayko, Botan, and Yukina. She was shocked to hear from Yusuke that Yukina is Hiei's sister. She felt bad that everyone knew who her brother was, but didn't tell her, but they are just respecting Hiei's wishes.

A few months later Kurama managed to track down Hiei. Hiei had heard all about how they ran into Kagome and their little get together. They both paid Kagome a little visit at her house on night. Kagome was thrilled to see Hiei and gave him a big hug. Hiei was uncomfortable and just blushed. Kurama laughed at the sight and wished he had brought a camera. It was definitely a "Kodak moment." They all stayed in touch and remained friends. Kagome still went on the shard hunts with Inuyasha and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama still went on their missions from Spirit World.

"Hey! What about me!" Kuwabara yells.

Kuwabara too. Even though he isn't much help.

A/N:

So there you go! There is your Epilogue! I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said before, NO SEQUEL! This is it! THE END! Yes, really this is it now, no more. I just promised you an Epilogue if I got many reviews. I did receive mucho reviews, so I wrote this! It is short I know, but I think it is pretty good even if it is short. Send in your final reviews for this story. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it! You can check out my other stories:

The student and the Teacher- PG-13

My Girl- PG-13

Alone-PG-13 (On Hold)

Changing Memories-PG (On Hold)

You can go to my Bio and find the summaries. 


End file.
